Moogle Bride
by Kuzlalala
Summary: A fic bout Moogle Bride with several additions to it. Read it if you want to.


**Moogle Bride**

**By Kuzlalala**

**Author's Notes: I am so curious about the mission called "Moogle Bride", especially about what Montblanc said, "Noooooo! I've been had, kupo! That's not very nice, kupo!" I'm not really good in meanings, even when I looked at the dictionary I ****STILL**** don't understand. So can you tell me what does that means? While you're at it, I'll make this story, especially to those who fangirled Montblanc.**

**This happened before The Dance of Joy, but I'm not sure about Llednar. I played Moogle Bride after fighting Queen Remedi, which was after Llednar turned into stone and broke into pieces. But I'll just make this mission before fighting Queen Remedi.**

**And ****WARNING****: If you ever detest the "Montblanc + Shara" stuff, don't you **_**ever**_**think about reading this story because this will be against your opinion. **

One day at the pub, Marche and Clan Nutsy found a mission that they can achieve. When Marche read the mission info, he was surprised.

"Hey look Montblanc!" Marche called. "I think someone loves you. Man, I thought it seems like you're less likely to be loved more than me!"

"KUPO! Stop that!" Montblanc scolded while he's annoyed. "Anyways, give me that info, kupo!"

Montblanc lifted his hand for begging (even though it's not begging) and Marche finally gave him the info. It said,

_My dearest Montblanc,_

_I think you always. If we could meet, I would much like to tell you how I feel in person._

_Mogumi, Townsgirl._

In the bottom of the info was a colorful sketch of her. She looks like a white-furred moogle with silky black hair. She had a beautiful red dress and wore ruby earrings.

Montblanc blushed like he was charmed by an archer, or has he charmed Mogumi so she loves him? Nobody knows.

"Okay, I... I'll do it! I must check it out if she really loves me or not, kupo." Montblanc said with confidence.

"Then I'll go with you, then." Marche replied.

"Thanks, kupo."

"You're welcome! Besides, you **are** my friend after all."

At the pub, there was also Ritz and Shara. They also want to take missions, but they only can do dispatched missions because they need to get a mission item before they can do it.

While drinking light wine, Ritz said, "Hey Shara! Did you hear that? I can't believe Montblanc had a lover."

"Really?" Shara replied. "Wow that's fascinating..."

After that she blushed and stared at Montblanc while thinking, _Hmmm... I wonder if I'm allowed to tell my secret that I loved Montblanc..._

Ritz was suspicious about her blushing, so she asked, "Shara, why are you blushing?"

"Oh, it's nothing! I must have been drunk a bit, that's all." Shara snapped out of her gazing.

"Now let's take a walk while waiting for our units shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

------------------------------------------------

A day later, Clan Nutsy has already left their town and heading to Materiwood. It takes about 4 days to go there. While at the journey, Montblanc was thinking about his past that he was teased that he doesn't have a date for every dance at high school (Really! School I said) that was allowed for all races. The only person who didn't tease him was Shara. She just blushed and blushed. He thought,

_Why Shara always blushed when we were a school? Each time I faced her; she always blushed. Should I tell Mogumi about this later? _

After Clan Nutsy including Marche and Montblanc stepped their feet at Materiwood, Montblanc had a blue face. Why? He was so nervous about meeting Mogumi. What will Mogumi said about him?

"Miss Mogumi.. I... I read your letter, kupo." Montblanc said while he was so nervous, his mind felt frozen.

After that there was a shadow that shaped like a moogle. Could it be Mogumi?

But unfortunately, no. The moogle went forward and it wasn't Mogumi, it was... Reaker!!! He's the mog knight who's the leader of Clan Rose. At school, _he_ was the most popular moogle at school. Next to Reaker, there was four more moogles which were Kenneth the thief, Looie the Black Mage, Silac the Juggler, and Devoe the Time Mage.

"Where's Mogumi, kupo! Answer or I'll cast a spell bad enough to kill 1000 people!" Montblanc yelled with anger.

"Ha ha ha!!! YOU FELL FOR IT, KUPO! Mogumi is totally NOT real. How can **anyone **love you?!" Reaker said with an evil laugh.

"KUPO!? You mean Mogumi isn't real? YOU'RE GONNA PAY, KUPOOOOO!!!!!! People, let's beat this team!" Montblanc was really angry, if you change his temper to heat; it'll be as hot as the fire of Firaga times 100! There was Marche the Fighter, a hunter, a white monk, an illusionist, and a gunner.

"Now you'll get a lesson in humility from Clan Rose!" Reaker said.

"What the heck does humility means?" a hunter of Clan Nutsy asked.

"KUPO? YOU don't know what does humility means? You stupid idiot! Humility means the quality to be respectful, kupo!" Reaker answered. "Judge, come down here! We're ready now!"

The judge teleported from somewhere we don't know. He wore armor and rode on an armored chocobo. The judge said, "OK! No Holy stuff, Morphing or Copycatting. If you break the laws..."

"...we had a yellow card and if we broke it two times, we'll go to jail. –Duh..." Everyone continued with boredom.

"Okaaay... Let's start the battle, NOW!"

The fighting was so complicating, I can only tell this.

The hunter casts Mateus that made every moogle weakened except for Reaker, Devoe, and Kenneth. After that Brean, the nu mou illusionist casts Prominence (is that the fire one? If wrong, tell me), some of them were damaged and even KOed except for Devoe because his Blaze robe had heathen him. When it's Devoe's turn, he casts Blizzaga to the gunner and Marche. Reaker healed himself with Mog Aid but Marche strikes him with Far Fist. The rest was too long - think of it yourself.

Many minutes later, everyone was KOed excepted for Reaker and Montblanc. They were both weak, but it was Reaker's turn now. There was a possibility that Clan Nutsy will lose.

With blood all over him and Montblanc, Reaker was about to attack him with his blade. "Oh yeah! You are mine!" Reaker said.

But, just before Reaker swing it, there was an arrow flying behind him. And he had been KOed. But who did it?

Montblanc asked, "Who did that, kupo?" but when he is about to look at the arrow source, the archer ran. He still has no clue about the one who saved him from Reaker, the moogle who just charmed him to stupidity.

"Ku-kupo... We could have been great together, kupo... I actually want to be your partner because you were so strong, even though you're not very charming, kupo..." Reaker said while he was still on the ground. His consciousness was 10.

"You... You're not Mogumi, kupo!" Montblanc yelled. "Noooooo! I've been had, kupo! That's not very nice, kupo! I can't believe NO ONE loves me." After that, he and his friends who were cured left Materiwood.

But after for a while, he thought about Shara. He thought maybe Shara saved him from Reaker.

_Why now my heart is beating fast now after I thought about Shara? WHY?_

Four days back to the pub, Montblanc and Shara was at the waiting place.

"Shara?"

Shara blushed again hearing Montblanc's call. "Ummm... What is it?" Shara asked.

"Did... did you shoot arrows at a mog knight, kupo?" Montblanc asked.

"Yeah, I did. Well, while Ritz and I walked to wait for our other units, I saw you fighting with a mog knight who was about to hit you. I don't want to see you KO, so I shoot an arrow to him." Shara explained. "What's wrong with that?"

"Thank you... kupo." Montblanc thanked while blushing while facing to the floor. "And I want to thank you for something else, kupo."

"What is it?" Shara asked.

"For not teasing me at high school." Montblanc answered.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me to tell you this..." Shara said.

Montblanc focused on Shara while Shara walked away from Montblanc a bit so she doesn't look at him while she say what she wants to say.

"I... I LOVE YOU, MONTBLANC!" She yelled while blushing.

When those love words were heard, Montblanc grin a bit. He flew to her arms to hug her. His eyes were glassy, but he didn't cry.

"And thank you, kupo... for loving me. I... I love you, too!" Montblanc thanked.

"But don't tell this to Marche or Ritz, OK?"

"OK kupo."

"Hey Montblanc! We've got a new mission. I can't wait 'till doing this one. Let's go now!" Marche called.

"Coming, kupo!" Montblanc waved at Shara first while she waved, too. After that Montblanc rushed with Marche into the door and left the pub.

But he left something, a peace of paper that said about the Moogle Bride info. I bet he'd keep it for a souvenir.

"Well, I guess Montblanc wants to dance with Mogumi at the Dance of Joy isn't he?" Shara said to her self while depressed a bit, but her "light bulb" turned on. "I'll just ask Llednar Twem. I think he wants me."

**Continued... to the Fanfic "The Dance of Joy" of course, even though I made that Fanfic first. Totally bad for Shara + Montblanc detesters or "people who don't agree on that couple, pairing, what ever you call it". **


End file.
